Deserving of Happiness
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. For the first time in a long time, Mellie is truly happy and in a loving relationship.


**I don't own Scandal and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Mellie was happy. She was out of an unhappy, loveless marriage and the future was bright. As much as she had wanted to give into her feelings, she resisted a relationship with Andrew until the divorce was finalized. Unlike her ex-husband, her vows meant something to her and she couldn't cheat. Fitz had still been furious about their relationship, but Mellie didn't care. They were only tied together by their children now, and the nanny handled Teddy's drop-offs and pick-ups. It was much easier that way so there was no fighting.

Andrew sat down next to his girlfriend and Mellie stretched out so her feet were on his lap. She contentedly sighed. "You're so warm and comfortable," she murmured.

He laughed. "Good to know. You want to go out to eat?"

Mellie shook her head. "Why don't we order in? That way we don't have to go outside and deal with this weather."

"So you're making the poor delivery person deal with it."

"Of course." She opened her eyes and grinned at her boyfriend. Mellie was thankful this was Fitz's weekend with Teddy – this freed them up for all the sex they had been dying to have (it wasn't easy with a nanny, a young child, and several of Andrew's employees in the house pretty much all the time).

Andrew picked up her feet and started massaging them. "Or we could send someone else out to get it. An intern."

She sighed in relief as he continued to massage her feet. "That feels amazing. Keep doing that."

"Planning on it." Andrew loved this woman. He hadn't expected for this to happen, but he had respected her wishes to wait until after her marriage to Fitz was over. Mellie didn't deserve what had happened to her – the rape, Fitz's affair with Olivia Pope, or anything else that had happened to her. She went through a rough patch and almost fell apart after it was confirmed her eldest was her father-in-law's son. He had kept her afloat when Fitz hadn't – even though he kept apologizing to her for the horror she went through. But she had made it through and was stronger than ever. He was in awe of her strength.

"You want to watch a movie while we eat?" Mellie had no clue what was out there, but she was sure that wouldn't be a problem. They'd find one.

"Sure." He called an intern up, ordered two pizzas (they didn't like the toppings the other one loved), and waited for them to get back with the order.

"I never thought I could be this happy," Mellie admitted a few minutes later.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You've never been this happy? And I make you feel this way?"

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't know love could feel like the way it does when I'm with you." She finally knew what that all-consuming passion was like and loved it. No wonder Fitz and Olivia kept going back to each other (unfortunately, in her opinion).

He pulled her in for a hug and gently kissed her. "You deserve happiness, Mellie Grant. Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise, okay?"

"Sure." Mellie wasn't sure she fully believed Andrew, but she was going to take his word on it.

"I love you. I've felt that way for years, and it is not going to change."

Her eyes lit up. "I love you too, Andrew." She wanted to marry him (they were both against the idea of kids, though, since they could barely handle Teddy's energy. Plus, she was getting way too old to get knocked up in the first place) and spend their lives together. They weren't ready to get engaged yet, though – that would come in time.

Andrew was thrilled she felt the same way. "The proposal's going to come soon and you'll be caught off guard when it happens," he sing-songed.

Mellie rolled her eyes at his antics. "You completely missed the point there, Andrew. I'm going to expect it so a proposal won't be a surprise when you finally get off your ass and get down on one knee."

"It will be. Don't worry about it," he replied.

She knew Andrew would wait until she was ready, something Mellie was pretty grateful for. He had healed something inside of her that had broken a long time – something she never thought she'd get back. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. "I won't then."

"Good." He cracked up at the look on her face and then headed to the kitchen when the intern stepped in. Mellie followed him and grabbed some paper plates out of the cupboard. They didn't use them very often – they did have maids to handle the dishes and other household chores after all – but they were still useful.

They then headed back to the living room and sat down. The two of them fought over what movie to watch, but eventually compromised – they would watch both of them and not have to deal with the choice. It was much easier that way. Mellie and Andrew didn't fight like she and Fitz had either. They talked things through and resolved their issues fairly quickly. It was a much better relationship all around.

"Great choice," Mellie said once the credits started rolling. She was glad he had chosen their first movie since it had ended up being a great one.

"Thank you. I told you that you would like it! I know you, Mel."

She adored Andrew's nickname for her. He was also the only one allowed to use it. "You're welcome. Now put in my movie," Mellie ordered.

He rolled his eyes in fake annoyance but did so. They settled in to watch the last movie of the night – they'd be going to bed (but not sleeping) after this was over.

Andrew wouldn't propose to Mellie for another six months, and she was definitely surprised when he got down on one knee. She cried when she told him yes, and the two married in a small wedding only a few weeks afterwards (neither wanted to wait any longer, and didn't care about a big wedding). Mellie basked and glowed in her happiness, and Andrew was thrilled he could make her feel that way.


End file.
